Hesitation
by shigemoto
Summary: Kakashi has been neglecting Sakura's birthday, until now.  Will she like his gift?   One-shot, PWP, rated "M" for a reason!


Sakura sipped the dredges of her cosmopolitan, now warm and diluted from the length of time she slowly nursed it. Granted, as the birthday girl, she had every right to be smashed out of her mind, but despite Ino and Naruto's best attempts to make that happen - Sakura couldn't oblige them. She was simply too nervous. Twenty-two years old and as nervous as the day she started at the academy. For no good reason. Well, not true, she chided herself, she had a _very good _reason and he happened to be walking right towards her...

...

Her knees went weak when he kissed her for the first time on the stairs leading to his apartment. He fumbled for the key in his pocket before scooping her up to carry her over the threshold of his door and straight into his bedroom, never letting his lips leave hers. He laid on her his bed before standing back to pull his shirt and mask over his head, exposing his hard chiseled abs and chest that almost induced Sakura to drool as she propped herself up by the elbows for a better view.

He leans in, kisses her deeply with his hand behind her neck lightly grabbing the pink locks as she sits up straighter to meet his kisses. His hands move to her waist to tug the silken camisole free and slowly pulls it over her head as she gently pulls away and raises her arms to assist him. The cami falls to floor at the side of bed, his eyes are drawn to the black lacy bra. The sight of her perky breasts heaving ever so slightly with her hastened breaths making him smile. She's suddenly nervous again. He's staring at her! He senses her immediate discomfort and leans in again for a slower, gentle, but passionate kiss, "You are so beautiful, Sakura..." the words disappearing as his lips touch hers.

"Mmm, Kakashi..." she mumbles, her ideas lost as soon she feels his tongue enters her mouth. She can taste the whiskey he had been drinking at the bar, at her party. She didn't believe he would come, but then, deep down she knew that this time - he wouldn't miss it for the world. He hadn't been in Konoha for her birthday since she turned seventeen; he was always out on an mission. She didn't question it until Naruto let it slip that he was in the Hokage's office when Kakashi requested the mission last year, a week before her 21st birthday. As unofficial training, Tsunade had been including Naruto in more political and administrative duties, but before Kakashi could even verbalize his reason for being in her office, Tsunade had scoffed and said, "Here for your annual excuse to avoid Sakura mission, Hatake?" winking at him as she chucked a scroll at him. "Tea Country. Diplomatic Mission. Two weeks."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied. "And bring her a nice present this time!" Tsunade shouted as he left the office in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto, more observant than most gave him credit for, now realized why the elusive Copy-Nin was never able to attend Sakura's parties, which as her one of her best-friends, he always ensured was a raucous good time. "I knew it!" The Nine-Tails shouted, fist-pumping the air in excitement. Tsunade snickered, "We ALL know it, Naruto. Only Kakashi and Sakura seem to be oblivious to the situation." Naruto nodded in agreement, "Well, he won't get away with it next year."

...

The warm kisses at her ear, neck, and throat brought Sakura's attention back to the present. His lips traveled from her throat to her collarbone and then down the valley of her breasts. His lips ghosted over the edge of her bra and his hot breath on her skin made shiver in anticipation. He paused and sucked on her pert nipples through the fabric before his lips continued down her firm stomach, his hands gently pulling the her skirt and panties down to expose tufts pink hair at the apex of her legs. Kakashi kissed each area of newly exposed skin as he pulled the clothing off, kneeling on the floor as he gently nipped and kissed the creamy skin on her inner thighs while his hands pushed her knees further apart. The view of her was astonishing and the scent of her arousal made his cock twitch and harden even though the pressure of his pants tightened each time their lips touched.

He looked up from beholding her most intimate parts to catch her green eyes as she looked at him hesitantly, almost shyly. Without words, he assured with a mischievous smile and dipped his head to worship her body as he had been desiring to for years. He would not let this night move quickly. He licked her lower lips, spreading them apart with his tongue before finding the sweet pearl at the top. Sakura leaned back, moaning in pleasure as his tongue swirled and he sucked at the sensitive nub, alternately licking her up and down to drink her juices. Unable to restrain himself, used one hand to loosen his belt and pants, letting them fall to his knees as he freed his hard cock. He pumped himself while sucking her clit, the moans of her pleasure and bucking hips pressing him to continue. Kakashi let his free hand wander from her knee up to her wet cave and slipped a finger inside, instantly feeling her walls tighten around it.

"Ah, Kakashi..." she moaned, the invasion feeling both pleasant and inadequate all at once. He slipped in a second, pumping her and himself at the same pace while his tongue continued to swirl and suck. Her hips bucked again and he could feel the pressure of her walls on his fingers begin to flutter and he hastily removed his fingers before she came. She sighed, disappointed that the coiling intensity of pleasure suddenly slowed. Kakashi switched hands, coating his cock in her juices, yet his tongue never left her clit. He dipped it into her cave to lap up the arousing liquids and tease her hole with the pleasure of warm muscle. Her walls tightened in hopes, but had no purchase as his tongue nimbly moved around her entrance. "Ka...ka...please..." she begged.

Hardening more than he could bear, with a drop of cum warning him to take swift action, Kakashi suddenly rose from his kneeling position. He dropped one knee on the bed and raised Sakura's legs to his shoulders. An ankle in each hand as he quickly thrust himself inside her, her back arched as she breathlessly screamed in pleasure. Her walls clamping down on his member immediately in orgasmic contractions. He held steady and hard, gripping her ankles as her hips bucked against his in pleasure.

As the waves of her orgasm slowed, Kakashi gently rolled his hips to move his still-hard cock inside her. Her face was flushed with pleasure, her eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with lust, and she was smiling. She had never looked so lovely as she did in that moment. He kissed her ankle and watched as he began to tease his cock in and out of her, her moans building with each movement. The sight of his cock, wet with her pleasure, disappearing into her was intoxicating and addictive. He thrust harder, not able to restrain his movements any longer. She gasped as she felt his fullness and the sound of his balls slapping against her made her blush. He let go of her ankles to lean down, holding his weight with his elbows to kiss her again. Hot, passionate, messy kisses as he rolled his hips, the pressure of his pelvis against her now very sensitive and swollen pearl. The added pleasure made her tighten again and she raised her hips to meet his, wrapping her legs around him, forcing him to thrust faster, each fighting against the desire to come too soon. Kakashi could feel himself losing that battle. His cock increasingly hard with each move. When Sakura's hands slid down his back and grabbed his butt firmly, the feeling of her nails pinch as her inner walls gripped his cock were too much for Kakashi as his cum exploded inside her. Sakura's hips continued to roll with his as Kakashi thrust through his orgasm, the fullness of his release and simultaneous kisses pushed Sakura into oblivion again. She rode her orgasm hard against his softening cock, as he held her tightly in his arms.

In the calm of post-orgasm bliss, Kakashi whispered, "Happy birthday, Sakura." She giggled and moved her arm to let a bracelet jingle, "I like this year's present much better..."

* * *

><p>AN: It occurred to me that I've never written about my favorite pairing, although this hardly more than PWP. Might turn this into a collection of KakaSaku drabbles, but for now - some summer lemonade. Enjoy ;)

~ Shigemoto


End file.
